divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jbeighteen
CFT Question, what does CFT in those files mean? 18:38, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :Crafting :) :EDIT: I'll stop after potions in case there's something i need to change. ::Jbeighteen (talk) 18:44, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :: Icon Files Look at Talk:Divinity: Original Sin Crafting for the icon files. Maybe we should do something like "DOS Items Icon Pots (Name of item)"? Or just remove "Pots" and do "DOS Items Icon (name of item)"? 06:38, October 5, 2014 (UTC) If it were me, i'd go with the same naming convention i have used but with _ic at the end. E.g. DOS_Items_Pots_Minor_Healing_Potion_ic.jpg. Although I recall several different items using the same icon. I'll have to take a better look when i get back and will do mass renames as necessary. Jbeighteen (talk) 14:13, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :Remember, keep them as .png, not .jpg. That's important. : 17:55, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :It appears that he has started renaming them as i see several *_ic.jpg fiiles. I'll leave it to him so as not to cause confusion. :Jbeighteen (talk) 17:32, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I did those to help you out. Though I don't really have time to rename them all. I only did it for the Empty Potion Flask. :: 04:55, October 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Fair enough. Its all sorted out now anyway. Will add the rest as soon as I figure out how he "extracted icons directly from game files". ::Jbeighteen (talk) 07:14, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :::In the ~/Divinity - Original Sin/Data, there are files called "Engine.pak", "Game.pak", "Main.pak", and "Textures.pak", all I did was extracted the files out of "Main.pak" using lstools and all of the icons are in there. In the zip file I showed you should have some pics with ALL of the icons in them, all I did was cut them into perfect 64x64 px and kept them in .png format. Those .pak are what the modders use to mod the game. ::: 16:45, October 12, 2014 (UTC) I've taken a look and extracted/split them. However mine look like this: Minor Healing Potion while the current ones look like this: Minor Healing Potion I'm not sure I'm skilled enough with photoshop to manually add transparency to all 800+ icons by years end. Any suggestions? Jbeighteen (talk) 09:23, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :What I used was ImageMagick. The Image File with all the icons is 2048x2048 px, with 32x32 icons. 2048/32 = 64 (aka 64x64 px). So I used ImageMagick to cut everything to perfect 64x64 px and auto rename them as DOS_Icons_## or DOS_Portraits_##. Idk why the one you tried to split has a black background because as a .png it should have transparency already. I already split all the icons for you in the file I linked you, so you don't need to do it. : 15:28, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks, dunno how i missed your file. The only thing i could find was a .dds file in textures.pak in which all icons have black backgrounds. Downloading your file now but if it has transparent bkgs i don't foresee any problems. ::Jbeighteen (talk) 16:07, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh yeah. The Icons file was in Textures\Public\Main\Assets\Textures\Icons . What I did was opened the .dds file (dds files are not an image file, it is a multi-layer texture file) in a photo editing program and save as .png. THEN I started editing it. ::: 16:26, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks for all the info. The issue was with the photoshop dds plugin. Loaded it in paint.net with no problems. Anyway here are the icons from v177. Lots of icons/portraits have been added/removed/enhanced. ::::DOS_Icons_177.zip :::::Jbeighteen (talk) 16:36, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::Paint.NET is what I always use, and I love it so much! So many plugins that I can use for it XD. Let me cut all of these for you, I can do it really easily. ::::: 23:24, October 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Oh nvm. looks like you got it. Yeah it looks like there is A LOT less Icons wow… Also, why do you have one called "Items_Icons" and another "DOS_Icons" and they are the same? o O assume you just copied and pasted them to rename? :::::: 23:25, October 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::The 2 *.dds files are the originals. Hoping to start working on them once i've finished all the item tooltips. ::::::EDIT: I'm starting to see what you mean about paint.net though. photoshops been nothing but a pita. :::::::Jbeighteen (talk) 23:58, October 14, 2014 (UTC)